Shugo Chara!: Vocaloid Style!
by Pettyblue
Summary: A bunch of songfics including a bunch of pairings! Each song is either a Vocaloid song or UTAU song.Full summaries are inside. Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya, Rikaru, OC x OC, Miru so far planned. Please suggest songs. HAITUS


**Author Note: I couldn't resist doing this one first! Plus, I think I make very good hot cocoa. Anyway, enjoy! Here's the summary for this songfic if your too lazy to go on my account and look it up yourself. Also, no pairings here.**

_**Hot Cocoa - " You can't get work done unless you settle down and work on it, as for me, I'll just have another hot cocoa, Suu." I said.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Vocaloid or the song 'Hot Cocoa'.**

* * *

_Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it_

_As for now, I think I'll have some _

_Hot Cocoa_

**Miki's POV**

I was sitting down in my room in my comfy blue chair that was not currently in front of my blue spade computer that I just put in my room. Right now, Suu was standing next to me with a giant pile of papers with a very calm face that was twitching.

" Shouldn't you be working on your assignment? Amu-chan will get very mad if you don't ~desu." she asked me.

" Isn't Amu-chan the one with the even more gigantic pile of papers that Nikaidou-sensei gave her?" I said. It was a fact that Amu-chan would hate to hear.

"And I know the motto Suu, You can't get work done unless you settle down and work on it. As for me, I think I'll have some hot cocoa, Suu." I said.

_I noticed that_

_There was one day left before it was due_

_An accumulating assignment_

_I don't want to work on this…_

_I had looked away from reality_

_I've dug my own grave_

_Day by Day_

"_Tomorrow I can finish it"_

"_I'll do it tomorrow!"_

_Putting it off like that is how I reached this point today._

She left to go make me some hot cocoa. I looked at my customized calendar. I sighed. There was only one day left before my assignment was due. I looked back at my pile of papers Suu left right next to me. I really don't want to work on this assignment. I had looked away from reality the days before making myself dig my own grave. Day by day it happened like every other time. Suu will be very angry at me if I don't finish a assignment again and I can say good bye to this world. I kept saying things like

"Tomorrow I can finish it!" or "I'll do it tomorrow!", putting it all off like that is exactly how I reached the point I am at today. Still a big pile of work to do before I have the chance of being murdered by a very angry Suu.

She quickly came back with a orange cup of her famous steaming, sweet hot cocoa with 5 marshmallows. She set it down with a spoon. I sat quietly and stirred it. I then drank it with the marshmallows and finished, putting down both the spoon and the cup.

_Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it_

_As for now, I think I'll have some hot cocoa_

" Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it Miki! ~desu" she reminded me.

"I know, I know. Also, thanks for the hot cocoa." I said after she came back from putting the cup and spoon away. After a few minutes of silence, I turned my head and asked,

" Can I have another cup of hot cocoa?" she nodded and went to make another cup of her great famous hot cocoa that everyone in the Royal Garden loved. I laid back and smiled hoping and waiting for the delicious hot cocoa to arrive.

_Don't hesitate, keep working, don't look back at the past days_

_The crimson shining sun is running away_

"Don't hesitate! Keep working! Don't look back at those past days where you were almost killed and punished by Suu, Miki!!!!" screamed/ cheered a certain pink haired, side ponytail wearing, peppy, cheerful, energetic, loving, can't sit still, heart representing shugo chara sister of mine, or as we call her, Ran.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised at her sudden outburst. Yes, she was here the WHOLE time. Her room was only next door, so she could just fly right into my door-less room. Which she happened to do at 3:45 in the morning screaming and cheering me to wake up before Amu-chan, and I still had bed-head. I sighed.

"I was bored sitting quietly here and you're the only one besides Pepe who hasn't finished their assignment, so I decided to cheer you on!" Thanks, you're so helpful! Why don't you also have amplifiers to make it louder? So much better! End of sarcasm. I looked outside the window or outside my room, outside the Royal Garden to see the crimson shining sun setting or as some of the charas sees it, 'Running away!'. The guardians didn't have a meeting today and they dropped us off here and never remembered to bring us back with them. I sweat dropped. So now it's a sleepover with everyone else's charas. At least there's no Ami here. I sighed. Suu came in with 4 cups of hot cocoa, 1 was pink with red hearts, another was baby blue with dark blue spades, another was light green with dark green clovers, and the last one was orange with yellow diamonds. I took my cup and spoon and quickly drank it.

_I noticed the date had changed_

_But the amount of my assignment left to finish hadn't…_

_I don't want to work on this…._

_I can't control myself, must get a change of pace, time to do something fun_

_No, No, NO!!_

_Unable to force myself to start on my assignment,_

_Somebody please end this…_

_Maybe if time were to stop, or if it were to reverse_

_I didn't catch onto the reality that_

_It was the last night before my assignment was due.._

_There are only 6 hours left…_

_Until the morning_

_It'd be nice if I could at least get a little sleep…_

I looked at the clock, then the calendar. I rested down my finished cup and spoon. I noticed the date had changed, but when I looked back at the pile of papers, that hadn't changed at all. I don't want to work on my assignment, I can't control myself, I have to get a change of pace. Wait, time to do something fun! Wait, no, no, no! I'm too unable to force myself to start on this stupid assignment! Can someone help me put an end to this? I did some thinking. Maybe if time were to stop, or at least if it were to reverse, it could help. I looked back at the calendar, and I noticed that I didn't catch on that tonight was the last night before my assignment was due! I looked at the clock. There was only 6 more hours left till the morning! I'll never get it done by then! It would be nice if I could at least get a little sleep…

"_It's too much", how many times have I murmured that to myself?_

_Repeating the same cycle over and over_

_Let's put an end to it today._

"It's too much to do…" I murmured. How many times have I murmured that to myself in my life? I was repeating the same cycle over and over again with my assignments.

"Let's put an end to it today!" Ran said catching on. The others and I nodded. I started typing and working on my assignment.

_Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it_

_Shall I drink another cup of hot cocoa?_

_Don't hesitate, keep working, don't look back at the past days_

_The white shining moon can now be seen_

_Although a story may be long, and continue on and on_

_Someday, it surely will arrive at an ending_

_It just has to walk there little by little_

_A magnificent dawn is here to greet me_

I kept the motto in my mind. It kept repeating itself.

"Shall I drink another cup of hot cocoa?" Ran, Dia and I said. Suu nodded and left. She soon came back with cups that represented other charas and each one had the hot cocoa, marshmallows and the spoon. I drank it again but paused every now and then to continue my assignment. Ran put hers down and then started cheering for me again. The same cheer as before minus the Suu part since Suu was right there. I looked out the royal garden window finishing my cup, there I saw the shining moon, as white as my screen just floating. I guess that means there's not much time left.

"Although a story may be long, and continue on and on, someday, it surely will arrive at an ending. It just had to walk there little by little." Dia said, saying another one of her words of wisdom. It motivated me. When I was nearing an end, I turned to see Ran, Suu and Dia sleeping. I looked again at the window to see a beautiful dawn greeting me. I went back to typing.

_Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it_

_My final cup of_

_Hot cocoa_

_Don't Hesitate, Keep working_

_It'll be there in the future_

_The shining red sun has ascended to the sky_

The motto kept ringing in my head. I went and got my final cup of hot cocoa that I happened to make which made a big mess. I could hear Ran's cheer motivating me also. I smiled. The assignment was finally finished. I then heard Dia say in her sleep,

"It'll be there in the future" I smiled more and looked out the window once more. The shining and blazing orange sun was rising in the sky. I banged my head with my blue paperboy hat against the keyboard and fell into my sweet deep slumber.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed a little OOC. My first songfic I finished. I actually like it. The song is awesome. Search it on you tube. Or try this link if it actually shows the whole thing. ****.com/user/iikitsunep/f/4/f9g14CINwT8**

**R&R please! ^-^**


End file.
